1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is aluminum-based (Al-based) intermetallic compounds with a high toughness and a high wear resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are conventionally known Al-based intermetallic compounds containing Ni as an intermetallic compound forming element (for example, see Japanese Patent application Laid-open No. 166982/86).
However, the prior art Al-based intermetallic compounds are accompanied by a problem that the entire compound comprises an aluminum/nickel-based compound phase and hence, it has a high hardness and thus a high wear resistance, but is brittle and has a low toughness.